Field of the Invention
The invention relates most generally to watercraft, and more particularly to floatation structures for watercraft or comprising a sports board, and still more particularly to inflatable watercraft and/or watercraft parts, and methods of manufacturing the same.
Background Discussion
All of the known state of the art inflatable high pressure watersports boards are constructed with a drop-stitched PVC fabric. The manufactures number over 20. The drop stitch fabric includes two walls, and is therefore termed a “double wall fabric.” It typically includes opposing and parallel PVC panels connected with thin and dense columns of tens of thousands of interwoven nylon stitches holding the panels in their opposing relationship. The stitching pattern can be varied so as to provide differing degrees of rigidity, but any degree of rigidity using any known pattern requires the introduction of high pressure into the closed volume defined by the panels. Pressures over 30 psi are possible, and pressures of 15-25 psi are common, but more importantly, they are needed to provide the board with any meaningful degree of rigidity, particularly when the article is embodiment as a watercraft such as a stand-up paddle board.
To call these boards “high performance” boards, however, would be hyperbole; in truth, their very modest performance characteristics warrant classifying them in a dramatically subordinate, stepped down position from the solid boards. This is due both to the lack of shear strength in the boards, making them prone to collapse unless inflated to very high pressures, and to the fact that no meaningful rocker or other performance design characteristics (including various types of rail configurations) can be introduced using the drop stitch construction techniques. Performance design characteristics can only be minimally provided in a drop stitch board, because by the very nature of the fabric employed, the drop stitch resists rocker, and manufacturers must force minimal dimensional gains through side panels, resulting in “boxy” rails very unlike those in performance “hard boards” and the boards made possible by the present invention.
Accordingly, the very essence of good waterboard performance—namely, bottom rocker—cannot be included in a drop stitch board, let alone complex bottom rocker, such as nose rocker, tail rocker, and mid rocker. Likewise, there cannot be any upper curvature suitable for rider comfort and performance features. Disappointingly, drop stitch boards are flat and tend toward square. The flatness of the board is reflected in the flatness of the performance characteristics.
The foregoing discussion reflects the current state of the art of which the present inventors are aware. Reference to, and discussion of, the known products and manufacturing methods is intended to aid in discharging Applicants' acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be relevant to the examination of claims to the present invention. However, it is respectfully submitted that none of the known prior art products disclose, teach, suggest, show, or otherwise render obvious, either singly or when considered in combination, the invention described and claimed herein.